


Handle with care

by Madisuzy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Completely ignoring timelines, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Turk Vincent Valentine, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10444980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: How Vincent handles the issue of Rufus' constant escape attempts.





	

Rufus grinned, running as fast as he could down the deserted alleyway. Nobody had seen him sneak out of the back door of the restaurant, and he was sure this time he was clear if he could only get enough distance before his absence was noticed.

By the time he risked stopping to catch his breath, he was blocks away and sure he’d succeeded… until a hand dropped onto his shoulder and clamped down hard.

“Honestly, aren’t you getting too old for this?” a deep voice asked, sounding bored.

Rufus scowled over his shoulder at the Turk, not bothering to try and shake off the grip. It was pointless, as pointless as every one of his escape attempts seemed to be since he’d been lumbered with this particular bodyguard.

“One is never too old to pursue freedom from one’s grim reality,” Rufus muttered, turning back to glare down the alleyway before him as he crossed his arms over his chest in frustration. The Turk behind him wasn’t even breathing hard, so just how had the bastard caught him so fast?

“Shinra’s future is indeed grim with the prospect of your eventual adulthood.”

“Oh, shut up Vincent,” Rufus hissed, getting more annoyed by the second. “Shouldn’t you be doing something useful right now, like calling for a car to return me to my gilded cage?”

“Usually, yes,” Vincent murmured. “Although… you wanted an adventure, did you not?”

Rufus was startled by the question, enough to comply when Vincent used his grip on Rufus’ shoulder to push him into walking. They were almost to the street before he managed to kick his own brain back into gear.

“What the hell do you mean?” he demanded, stopping in place and turning back to the Turk again. “There’s nothing around here but bars and clubs, both of which I’m not _allowed_ to enter. Where exactly are we going?” The fact he had been planning on going to a club wasn’t the point, as it was the Turks that insisted on keeping him away from such establishments.

Vincent didn’t answer, looking around for a moment and sighing before his eyes finally met Rufus’.

“Here should do well enough.”

Rufus raised an eyebrow, about to ask what the hell was he talking about when the Turk suddenly stepped too close, grabbing both of Rufus’ upper arms and shoving him up against one wall of the alley. Rufus stared wide eyed at the now far too close Turk, while the street only a few metres away buzzed with activity.

“Excitement was what you were after, wasn’t it? New, adult experiences, the kind of things others your age do that you cannot?” Vincent asked, voice low and eyes too intense. “Let us rid you of that inclination right now.”

Rufus scoffed, about to retort with something witty and biting about Vincent being the last person on the planet to know anything about excitement, but the words died in his throat when Vincent suddenly shoved him around and pressed his face into the wall… the very dirty wall.

“W-what are you doing?!” he exclaimed, trying to push away from the filthy surface, sure it was likely to stain his clothes beyond repair at best, or infect him with something nasty at worst. “You can’t just _manhandle_ me and… and Tseng would never approve of this!” 

“Tseng is the one who ordered me to handle this problem,” Vincent replied in little more than a breath, pulling him back from the wall only to wrap an arm around him, pinning both of Rufus’ arms to his sides. 

The hold brought their body’s flush, the warmth of Vincent against his back and all that hard and unyielding muscle pressed too close causing havoc with Rufus’ hormones. He was seventeen after all, sexually frustrated because his father would only throw women at him constantly, and Rufus had no interest in them sexually. He was not to blame for such an automatic response in the circumstances, but he knew such excuses would not save him from the humiliation if Vincent discovered his instant reaction. Rufus squirmed, trying desperately to garner some distance, red faced and panting as his temper warred with his embarrassment.

When a hand slipped down to cup his arousal, Rufus couldn’t hold back the yelp, his struggles finally ceasing in mortification.

“Curiosity is normal at your age, as is experimentation,” Vincent whispered, tone softening a little. “Although, being who you are means your options are limited. You cannot have the freedom you wish for, so I am offering you a compromise.”

Rufus frowned, trying to process the Turk’s words, only to have his thoughts scatter as the hand cupping him moved and began undoing his pants.

“N-not here!” the blond hissed, eyes darting nervously to the end of the alley and the people passing by. 

“Whether they see or not is up to you,” Vincent calmly replied, pushing Rufus’ pants down over his hips before letting them fall to pool around his ankles. “If you keep quiet, nobody’s attention will be drawn.”

Rufus wanted to argue, wanted to scream at the top of his lungs in protest, but Vincent was already turning him to face the street. He swallowed his indignation as the Turk tugged his underpants down enough to expose him fully to the cold night air. Biting his lip to contain his voice, the blond could only whimper pathetically as the Turk began to fondle his cock slowly, where any who glanced over would see.

Rufus had experienced humiliation before in his life, quite regularly at the hands of his father for one, as well as others, but it had never felt like this. As Vincent’s hand played, fingers caressing all over so gently, the blond tried to come to terms with how much the danger of being seen was turning him on.

“Such a good boy,” Vincent purred in his ear as his hand moved to wrap around Rufus’ cock and begin stroking. It was a little rough, chaffing a bit with only Rufus’ own precome as lubrication, but the random twinges of discomfort were somehow pushing Rufus quicker towards his peak. His mind refused to even acknowledge how much the praise was helping.

Rufus eventually surrendered completely, everything feeling too good to resist. He leaned back, head coming to rest on Vincent’s collarbone as the strokes increased in speed. He was so close, hands gripping onto the arm still around his chest too tightly, fingernails digging in to the course material of the Turk suit.

“Beautiful,” Vincent added softly into the blond’s hair, his face pressed close. Rufus had the sudden urge to be kissed, to feel the other’s lips on his skin and not just his hot breath. Imagining how Vincent would kiss, ironically, ended up being what pushed him over the edge. 

Rufus wasn’t as quiet as he would have liked, but in the end it didn’t matter. The few gasps that did escape him didn’t draw the attention of the people passing by, and by the time he sagged, boneless in the Turk’s grip, Vincent was turning him away from the street. 

“I hate you,” Rufus mumbled as he was released, almost falling over before one of Vincent’s hands steadied him.

“Yes, your hate was very apparent just now,” Vincent retorted, his amused tone drawing Rufus’ glare.

The blond’s expression fell instantly when he turned though, as the Turk was casually sucking his fingers clean, one by one. Rufus could only stare, eyes wide… and hate himself a little as he felt his cock hardening again.

Vincent’s eyes dropped down, an eyebrow raising as he pulled his thumb from his mouth with a pop.

“We’re going to have to work on how easy you are,” the Turk commented offhandedly before pulling out his phone.

***.***


End file.
